Una brutta giornata
by Commander Spock03
Summary: Spock viene ferito in una missione, ma è testardo e non lo dice a nessuno. Jim però avrà il suo modo di scoprirlo. Oneshot.


DECISAMENTE UNA BRUTTA GIORNATA

Quella era stata una giornata veramente stancante per Spock, infatti al rientro dalla spedizione sul pianeta Gamma X aveva deciso di recarsi direttamente nei suoi alloggi per meditare, senza passare dal laboratorio per controllare l'avanzamento dei vari esperimenti. Una volta arrivato, un dolore acuto nel fianco lo costrinse ad appoggiarsi alla scrivania e per un attimo la stanza iniziò a girare intorno a lui. Quindi, frustrato dal fatto che la sua mancanza di controllo gli impedisse di bloccare del tutto il dolore, alzò lentamente la maglia blu e vide che la ferita aveva iniziato a perdere molto sangue e probabilmente stava iniziando anche a fare infezione. E pensare che quella stessa mattina non si sarebbe aspettato niente di tutto ciò, infatti dopo il suo turno sul ponte, il capitano aveva chiamato lui e il tenente Sanders (un giovane e inesperto scienziato, appena uscito dall'Accademia) per organizzare una spedizione sul nuovo pianeta, con lo scopo di raccogliere campioni di rocce particolari presenti esclusivamente in quel sistema.

"Siete pronti signori?" chiese Kirk

"Sì Capitano" risposero cortesemente e improvvisamente si ritrovarono sulla superficie de pianeta.

"Il mio tricorder non capta segni di vita di alcun tipo, capitano" disse Spock

"Bene, allora mentre voi cercate tutte le pietre che vi servono io andrò a dare un occhiata in giro" rispose Kirk tranquillamente; Spock pensò di correggere il capitano sull'uso della parola "pietre", ma poi cambiò idea quando vide che Jim si era già voltato per cominciare l'esplorazione.

"Allora tenente, direi che la cosa più logica da fare è dividerci la zona, così impiegheremo meno tempo. Suggerisco che lei ispezioni la parte vicino a quelle altitudini e io mi occuperò di queste caverne" disse il Vulcaniano. Dopo un breve silenzio e un cenno del capo, il giovane si incamminò verso il luogo indicato.

Rimasto solo, Spock entrò nella prima caverna, che sembrava essere la più estesa. All'improvviso udì un rumore alle sue spalle e, voltandosi di scatto, vide un enorme animale che lo guardava minacciosamente. L'essere aveva due enormi zanne che spuntavano dalla bocca, era ricoperto da un folto pelo marrone, aveva una lunga coda con delle squame e, cosa più pericolosa, aveva quattro lunghissimi artigli. Dopo un breve "affascinante", Spock iniziò a passare in rassegna tutte le possibilità di fuga: l'animale si era messo proprio tra lui e l'uscita quindi si poteva anche scordare di usarla, non voleva ferirlo poiché era una nuova forma di vita di cui il Vulcaniano era molto incuriosito. Rimaneva quindi come unica possibilità quella di sperare che stando fermo il "mostro" non attaccasse e se andasse spontaneamente. Purtroppo non fu così fortunato e fu costretto a usare il faser, che però l'animale non sentì nemmeno mentre colpiva il vulcaniano con uno dei suoi artigli. A quel punto dolore esplose nel suo fianco e puntini neri iniziarono a oscurargli la visione, poi però riprese velocemente il controllo del suo corpo e, con uno scatto, riuscì a superare l'alieno e ad uscire dalla caverna. L'animale non provò nemmeno a seguirlo, poiché probabilmente era spaventato dalla luce.

"Signor Spock! Signor Spock!" gridò Sanders, sbucando da dietro un masso e correndo verso di lui "ho trovato i campioni che ci servivano e li ho raccolti, lei ha trovato nulla di interessante nelle caverne?"

"Beh, in un certo senso si tenente; mi sono imbattuto in un essere simile ad uno dei vostri orsi sulla Terra, però sono riuscito a eluderlo e scappare".

Spock decise di tralasciare di essere stato ferito, poiché il dolore è una cosa della mente e un vero vulcaniano può controllare totalmente la sua mente; ma soprattutto perché, anche se non lo avrebbe ammesso nemmeno sotto tortura, non voleva far preoccupare Kirk. Quindi si incamminarono verso il luogo dove già li attendeva il capitano, che raggiunsero in una decina di minuti, ma per Spock sembrò un'eternità perché ogni passo gli causava un dolore quasi insostenibile in tutto il corpo. Però poi riuscì a bloccare il dolore e a ritornare sulla nave senza che nessuno si accorgesse di nulla, con il pensiero di bendarsi la ferita una volta solo nei suoi alloggi.

Il suono del comunicatore lo riportò nel presente, con fatica riuscì ad aprirlo e a parlare:

"Qui primo ufficiale Spock" disse a voce bassa,

"Spock, qui Kirk, potrebbe presentarsi sul ponte il più presto possibile? C'è bisogno della sua competenza scientifica"

"Certo signore, sarò sul ponte in cinque minuti circa".

Non era da lui non poter prevedere esattamente in quanto tempo avrebbe raggiunto il ponte, ma questa dannata ferita non gli permetteva di pensare chiaramente. Quindi sciacquò velocemente il sangue, si bendò il fianco e, archiviando immediatamente il pensiero di non andare affatto sul ponte e meditare, si incamminò zoppicando verso il capitano. Nel turboascensore una stanchezza improvvisa gli crollò addosso e le palpebre si fecero sempre più pesanti, ma Spock ignorò testardamente ogni tipo di avvertimento che il suo corpo gli stava mandando e uscì dall'ascensore più velocemente che poté, desiderando di finire la giornata il più presto possibile. Il capitano si voltò verso di lui

"Ah eccola qui Spock…ma sta bene? Mi sembra un po' pallido"

Spock si affrettò a rassicurarlo "Affermativo capitano, anche se la definizione di bene è relativa, intende forse a livello mentale? Oppure…"

"So benissimo che ha capito cosa voglio dire" lo stoppò Kirk "ma se lei è sicuro di star bene suppongo che si possa procedere…"

Nonostante ciò Jim lo scrutò ancora per qualche secondo, ma poi sembrò convinto e ricominciò a parlare. Spock però non riuscì a capire cosa stesse dicendo, perché improvvisamente tutti i suoni divennero ovattati e notò che non riusciva a concentrarsi, se solo la stanza potesse smettere di girare per almeno un minuto! Poi all'improvviso si irrigidì e l'ultima cosa che sentì prima che il buio lo avvolse fu il freddo del pavimento.

Quando il primo ufficiale mise piede sul ponte Jim ebbe subito la netta sensazione che qualcosa non andasse, Spock era pallido, cioè più pallido del solito e aveva assunto anche un colorito verdaceo. Infatti dopo averlo scrutato più attentamente fu sicuro che il suo secondo gli stesse nascondendo qualcosa, ma scelse di parlargliene più tardi in privato, sapeva bene quanto Spock tenesse alla sua privacy. Quindi iniziò a parlare fino a quando sentì un tonfo e, voltandosi verso il punto dove Spock si trovava, lo vide svenuto a terra.

"BONES!" ruggì nell'comunicatore "venga immediatamente sul ponte! C'è un'emergenza, Spock è svenuto!"

"Arrivo!" rispose il dottore velocemente.

Jim allora si lanciò accanto a Spock, facendosi spazio tra la piccola folla che si era creata intorno a lui e dopo aver controllato che il battito fosse stabile, iniziò a scuoterlo leggermente "Spock, mi sente?" e poi più urgentemente "Spock! Si svegli dannazione!". A quel punto il dottor McCoy arrivò con degli infermieri e una barella dove, dopo un veloce controllo con il tricorder, lo caricò e senza una parola lo portò in infermeria.

Quando quattro ore dopo Spock si svegliò, riconobbe immediatamente il soffitto dell'infermeria e cercò di riorganizzare i suoi ricordi per capire come ci potesse essere finito.

"Bene vedo che la bella addormentata si è svegliata alla fine" disse McCoy con un tono di voce troppo alto per il mal di testa che il vulcaniano aveva in quel momento "come si sente?" chiese. Prima che Spock avesse il tempo di rispondere Jim spuntò dalla stanza adiacente e corse accanto al suo letto

"Spock! Finalmente è sveglio! La prossima volta che si azzarda ad andare in giro con una ferita senza farsi curare giuro che…"

"Eieieiei! Piano Jim, abbassi la voce, ha completamente ragione, ma se non sbaglio il suo caro vulcaniano dovrebbe avere un'emicrania abbastanza forte, non è così Spock?" Spock fece un cenno con il capo, ma se ne pentì immediatamente quando il movimento fece girare la stanza ancora più velocemente.

"Allora Spock, la ferita non è molto profonda, però ha perso molto sangue e stava iniziando a fare infezione, comunque ora l'abbiamo pulita e ricucita, ma lei rimarrà qui per almeno altri tre giorni per riposare o fare una di quelle tecniche vodoo di voi vulcaniani e niente obiezioni capito?" disse McCoy, ma Spock non ebbe la forza di controbattere poiché gli occhi si stavano già chiudendo e si sentiva proprio uno schifo, per usare un'espressione terrestre. McCoy soddisfatto, andò a controllare un altro paziente e poi tornò nel suo studio; Jim invece rimase accanto a Spock e tenendogli la mano lo guardò per un'ultima volta, come per accertarsi che fosse veramente ancora vivo. Poi lentamente si voltò e lasciò l'infermeria. Era stata proprio una brutta giornata.


End file.
